My Name is Trouble
by Miss Kazu
Summary: Wesker s'en va et emporte beaucoup avec lui aux yeux de son collègue, William Birkin. Seulement il revient et leur relation reprend. Elle demeure dans sa complexité mais Birkin ne s'en plaint pas. Wesker/Birkin, Song-Fic, My Name is Trouble de Keren Ann.


_**Auteur:**_ Miss Kazu.

_**Pairing:**_ Wesker/Birkin

_**Genre: **_Romance (Song-Fic)

_**Rating:**_ M. (Yaoi saupoudré de jus de citron).

_**Résumé:**_ Albert Wesker s'en va et emporte beaucoup avec lui aux yeux de son collègue, William Birkin. Seulement il revient et leur relation reprend. Elle demeure dans sa complexité mais Birkin ne s'en plaint pas, tant qu'il peut échanger avec lui, le tout sur la chanson My Name is Trouble de Keren Ann.

_**Note: **_Ma première song-fic, je m'étais déjà essayé une ou deux fois à ce genre mais c'est la première fois que j'en termine une ! Aussi, j'ai trouvé plusieurs lyrics différents sur cette chanson, ce qui ne m'a pas aidé, mais celle-ci est celle qui respecte le plus ce que j'ai entendu. Donc voilà une song-fic quelque peu complexe où l'on suit les pensées de William Birkin, adorable petit uke de Resident Evil qui se languit de son beau mâle et aime ça ! (héhéhé)

Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont de Resident Evil et donc à Capcom. Les fautes à Bibi, euh pardon, à moi !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ^_^

En espérant que cela vous plaise !

* * *

**My Name is Trouble**

_My name is trouble my first name's a mess  
No need to greet me I'm here to confess_

Si seulement tu savais Al' comme ma vie a changé depuis que tu es parti, j'étais troublé par tes premières avances à mon égard, tu m'as causé tant de soucis, tellement de problèmes, et maintenant que tu m'as délaissé, tout n'est que désordre, je ne sais plus à quoi me retenir hormis mes recherches. Et pourtant je suis incapable de t'en vouloir à long terme, j'ai abandonné cette idée. Je sais que c'était une mission spéciale signée Umbrella, mais à mes yeux, tu resteras toujours le seul et l'unique responsable de ma solitude. Al', tu m'avais dit que je pourrais venir te voir en cas de besoin, que tu m'ouvrirais la porte si tu étais là. Ma nature introvertie de scientifique obsédé par ses recherches était mon étiquette et elle l'est encore plus maintenant que tu. es. parti.

Seulement aujourd'hui tu es là, j'ai vu la lumière de ta tanière éclairée ses côtes. J'attends là comme un chat qui cherche un refuge pour la nuit et l'affection d'un maître éphémère. Tu n'es pas en mission, et tu ne m'accueilleras pas à bras ouverts. Ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis là que pour t'avouer quelque chose, ou pas.

_But if you let me hold you I won't hold my breath  
And if you let me love you I will love you to death_

Je sais que je te perdrai si...

Oh Albert, cela faisait si longtemps que je ne t'avais plus vu, que ton regard camouflé ne m'avait plus touché, tu sais pour quoi je suis là, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est pour cela que tu me laisses entre tes bras, enlacer ta taille plus large que la mienne, ton corps est si protecteur, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une faible femme contre toi, mais si tel était le cas, tu m'ignorerais, je me trompe ? Bien sûr que non, le Dr. Birkin n'a pas de raison de se tromper sur un sujet qu'il connait par coeur, le sujet Albert Wesker.

Mes bras se sont serrés, ils ont osé entraver ta liberté et tu vas me le faire payer à ta manière si sensuelle. Encore une fois, brutalement, tu m'as possédé, mes doigts ont griffé avec sauvagerie les draps, tu m'as fait crier ton prénom et je l'ai fait avec plaisir. Pour toi. Pour ton plaisir qui est le mien également. Mais ta présence, ton être, m'interdit de hurler mon amour. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, tu y vas trop fortement comme je l'aime, tu touches les endroits de mon corps que je souhaite ressentir vibrer sous tes doigts. C'est pour cela que, selon toi, je suis ému, j'en ai le souffle court.

Mais tu ne m'autorises pas encore à t'aimer pleinement... Si seulement tu me laissais faire... Si tu pouvais me rassurer, alors je te soutiendrai et te supporterai jusqu'à la mort.

_My chances end 'less I tend to possess  
No game is out to my need to possess_

Je ne te vois jamais dormir, tu t'arranges pour le faire quand j'ai déjà sombré, et tu te réveilles toujours avant moi. Je n'ai pas la moindre chance de te voir faible, mais j'ai la chance inouïe de te voir nu et d'être le seul possesseur de cette vision de toi, toi qui es toujours le plus fort, j'aimerais croire que c'est pour me protéger en n'importe quelle circonstance mais ce serait vraiment une injure de te l'avouer. Et j'en souris. Parce que j'aime te savoir plus fort, ça me donne envie de te résister jusqu'à ce que tu m'épuises pour obtenir ce que tu veux réellement de moi. J'arrive à peine à m'occuper de moi-même alors il est certain que je vois loin en imaginant pouvoir prendre soin de toi. Tu es un véritable fauve, comment pourrais-je bien te garder en temps que chat sauvage ? Ce n'est pas une gamelle que tu me réclamerais, tu te jetterais sur moi sans aucune pitié et tu te servirais en jouant sadiquement avec la souris que je serais devenu, victime de ton corps parfait et de ta cruauté délectable.

J'aimerais qu'un collier enlace ton cou pour montrer que tu es à moi et que tu n'appartiens à personne d'autre, que je suis ta chose parce que tu es mon instrument de plaisir.

Rien n'est exclu pour nous infliger plus de plaisir encore, tous ces jeux auxquels je me plie, ils sont là pour te prouver à qui j'appartiens, et à qui tu es mon indomptable fauve. J'en ai tant besoin...

_But if you let me hold you I won't hold my breath  
And if you let me love you I will love you to death_

Si seulement tu me laissais t'enlacer amoureusement, sans avoir besoin d'un prétexte sexuel pour t'effleurer...

Ce n'est pas possible, alors je te souris innocemment, tu aimes mes traits que tu aimes de qualifier d'enfantins. Et si je force un peu mes lèvres afin qu'elles te tentent, tu me regardes, tu devines ce que je veux et si ton humeur m'est favorable, tu accèdes à ma requête et tu viens les combler. Si ma bouche te provoque, tu la forces à se taire, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et cela me va parce que ça vient de toi. Tu t'accapares de mon souffle et m'abandonne haletant à mes recherches. Comment suis-je censé dormir sereinement aprés de si voraces baisers qui me laissent pantelant ?

J'aimerais t'aimer simplement, permets-le moi et je te servirai jusqu'à la mort. Pourquoi une telle garantie ne te fait pourtant pas céder ?

_I'm petrified of emptiness a lot of signs of loneliness  
Our love has tend to break me in two_

Une fois seul et revenu dans le laboratoire, je me laisse aller contre l'une des paillasses, mon dos la longe et je m'assois au sol en crispant mes doigts entre mes mèches blondes. Dés que tu pars, je n'ai plus coeur à l'ouvrage, je me crispe, puis je m'abandonne à l'ennui, je suis le vide à l'état pur. Sans mon rival, comment dois-je poursuivre mon travail ? Qui saurait me motiver comme toi ? Je voulais toujours être meilleur que toi dans ce domaine, et je réussissais, alors tu t'es vengé en me prenant pour amant et en même temps que de m'obtenir, tu avais un pouvoir certain sur mon intelligence. J'ai beau être seul et regarder mes mains maintenant, contempler cette pièce pleine de choses et vide de toi, je ressens tout de même une certaine satisfaction. Je me suis fait à la solitude, elle m'apporte un silence préférable à la compagnie d'un auxiliaire handicapant mes recherches. Toute mon énergie part là dedans, oui, elle y va tout entière. Il n'y a que cet objectif à présent qui m'intéresse.

Je t'aime, je peux le dire et le hurler car tu n'es plus là justement et que je suis seul, quel bonheur ! Je peux en rire autant que je le souhaite. Comme c'est malsain... Tout comme "notre" amour a pu me séparer de ce que j'étais. De simple génie je suis devenu un monstre d'intelligence à l'ambition extrême. Mon corps ne t'a plus servi seulement, il a servi la science, et j'ai eu une fille. Ne m'en veux pas, j'avais besoin d'un stimuli, d'un contact charnel pour t'oublier et avoir des extases similaires aux nôtres. Cela n'a jamais eu lieu, j'aimais le rôle de mon épouse qui n'était pas le tien. Elle m'était soumise quand je le souhaitais, et elle me dominait quand l'humeur la prenait. J'aimais ma solitude comblée par ses entractes

_If you're to come back to me, this is how … melody  
There couldn't be a better way through_

Je me suis habitué comme je le pouvais à cette fausse vie active, à cet ersatz de bonheur. Je sourie comme un homme normal à celle qui partage mon foyer et quelques heures de travail pour me tenir compagnie ou m'aider. J'avais un nouveau projet pour elle, une sorte d'hommage à nos recherches aussi folles que nos esprits. Ma fille, ma précieuse fille dont le sang est le mien, un spécimen idéal me diras-tu. Je suis heureux de l'avoir eue, ses cheveux blonds ressemblent un peu aux tiens, mais ses yeux sont plus fades. Tant pis, elle n'est pas toi aprés tout, elle me ressemble plus.

Mais voilà maintenant tu es revenu et j'ai même accouru à ta porte pour que l'on se remémore le bon vieux temps, les heures passer à ces tables froides, plongés dans nos recherches ou alors l'un en l'autre. Je n'ai eu aucun remords, je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir regoûter à tes lèvres, de pouvoir à nouveau voir ton visage dur et attendri par moi. C'est si... étrange. Un bon époux aurait du avoir du chagrin mais je n'ai jamais été aussi ravi d'avoir épousé Annette qu'en ce jour. Je te l'ai dit et tu m'as souri avant et aprés m'avoir frappé. Je le méritais, c'est toi que j'ai trompé aprés tout, mais tu m'as consolé en me ré-apprenant à qui j'appartenais pendant un long moment, c'était si tendre et féroce... Cela n'aurait jamais pu être meilleur que de cette façon-là. Qui aurait cru que l'abstinence nous aurait pousser à produire une mélodie de gémissements aussi bestiale et douce à la fois ? Tu m'es revenu, pour me garder.

_My name is trouble my first name's a mess  
Born to deceive you brought up to redress_

J'ai envie de te caresser les joues pour que tu en fasses de même avec les miennes.

Tu aimes mon côté enfantin, j'aime tes traits durs.

Mais maintenant il faut garder cela pour nous au travail et je te jure que c'est encore plus difficile qu'avant. Tu as réveillé mon feu interne, un feu que je canalise en réfléchissant plus intensément devant mon travail. En revenant, comme en partant, tu mets une belle pagaille dans ma vie et j'adore ça, c'est davantage excitant de devoir trouver des excuses pour tarder au travail. Annette me connait un peu, elle sait que j'aime passer des nuits entières à me languir aprés les résultats que je me suis promis. Seulement j'étais né pour aimer les femmes et donc te trahir mais au final, cela n'a aucune importance. Il a fallu que je te trompe à mon compte pour m'apercevoir que je t'aimais et que je ne te retrouverai jamais si je restais entre les bras d'une femme. C'est elle qui nous a rapproché, n'est-ce pas ? C'est elle qui t'a donné l'envie de te ré-approprier ma personne petit à petit, de me redresser à tes côtés en silence devant tout le monde et en gémissements de plaisir en privé.

_And if you let me hold you I won't hold my breath_

_But if you make me need you I will need you less_

Je ne peux pas me lasser de toi, de tout ton être Al'... Je le veux de plus en plus rien que pour moi, je veux que tu sois aussi dépendant de moi que je le suis de toi.

Je veux que tu continues à passer des heures à prendre soin de tout ce que je suis, mais je ne peux pas l'exiger. En revanche, tu m'en montres un aperçu de temps en temps. Il n'est pas rare qu'en plein travail, ta main glisse accidentellement sous ma chemise, me faisant frissonner instinctivement. Tu aimes me donner ton avis au creux de l'oreille sans jamais y toucher immédiatement. Hélas tu t'arrêtes toujours quand les choses deviennent vraiment intéressantes... Mais j'aime cette stimulation, elle me donne une énergie fabuleuse pour travailler et ensuite avoir une récompense. Personne d'autre ne t'a vu sans cette blouse, sans tes vêtements aussi impeccables que ton apparence générale. Mais derrière toute personne parfaite à première vue se cache un salaud respectable pour sa discrétion. C'est ton cas et tu peux te permettre cette petite confession avec moi, tu sais que je ne te trahirai pas tant que tu me donneras ce que je désire, et réciproquement. Je suis heureux d'être le seul à qui tu accordes ta confiance. Tu ne dormirais jamais prés de quelqu'un d'autre par méfiance, mais moi... En cela nous sommes amis. Des amis qui s'essoufflent de passion lorsqu'ils le peuvent.

Cependant je ne suis qu'un humain, le temps me force à avoir besoin de toi, tu me forces à surenchérir à chaque fois, je te veux toujours un petit peu plus et cela, tu ne me le permets pas. Je dois toujours me freiner pour ne pas déraper et t'avouer... que je suis un ami amoureux. Mes lèvres en ont le droit mais pas mes paroles. Si je t'appartenais tout entier, tu ne me donnerais plus rien par manque de défi, c'est la règle du jeu.

_I'm petrified of emptiness a lot of signs of loneliness  
Our love has tend to break me in two_

Je ne me plains pas, je suis content d'être ton allié. Je n'oublierai pas de sitôt tout le plaisir que nous avons eu à dire adieu à James Marcus et la façon dont nous avons fêté l'évènement, sur son propre bureau comme deux sales adolescents irrespectueux de leur mentor. Il n'avait plus rien à nous enseigner, il avait même quelque chose qui devait nous appartenir. Et puis c'était un ordre, nous n'avions hélas pas le choix, n'est-ce pas Al' ? En tout cas, je suis heureux avec toi, je me sens bien. Tu as renversé ma vie encore une fois: c'est à présent chez moi, prés d'Annette que je me sens seul. Le moindre de ses gestes affectueux aboutis me resserre le coeur, ce ne sont pas ses doigts sur les miens que je veux voir, je ne les ressens que trop bien malgré moi... Elle ne peut pas savoir ce qui me crispe autant... Elle ne peut pas soupçonner le fait qu'elle est à la fois une assurance pour ma vie privée et le réceptacle parfait de mon ambition. J'ai planté en elle ce que la solitude m'a poussé à faire.

Mon amour pour toi me fait sourire comme un enfant, je dois tout garder précieusement en secret, c'est une double vie que je mène pour toi. J'aime te critiquer quand j'ai besoin de parler de toi à Annette, elle croit que ce sont des signes de notre rivalité amicale, et j'entretiens ce voile sur notre vraie relation. C'est le prix à payer pour éviter les soupçons et pour te dire des choses insensées une fois seul à seul. J'adore te faire un compte-rendu de mes blasphèmes proférés pour recevoir une punition de tes mains sacrées.

_If you're to come back to me, this is how...melody  
There couldn't be a better way through_

Oui, comme avant, tu me punis pour un rien en réduisant mes forces au minimum avant de me donner le plaisir maximum. Et cela va plus loin car une fois nourri, j'ai encore faim de toi. Tu parviens toujours à garder une pointe de désir allumée en moi, une faim insatiable, je ne sais plus ce que c'est d'être repu. C'est toujours toi qui arrête aprés quelques jouissances de peur de me briser, pourtant j'aimerais presque cela... Tes longues mains serrent si fermement mes hanches, j'adore cette étreinte, elle me fait sourire et à elle suffirait à me faire jouir aprés de longues semaines sans ta présence. Nous recommençons ce petit jeu des jours entiers parfois avant d'attendre la prochaine vague comme un enfant attend Noël, soit la promesse de voir ses voeux de possession se réaliser.

Je trompe ton substitut en te restant fidèle, et je dois avouer que c'est plus excitant qu'avant.

A l'époque, tu m'avais mis le grappin dessus et nous nous amusions à nous épanouir en salle expérimentale. Ce n'était pas grave si quelqu'un venait à nous surprendre puisque nous n'étions pas un point faible l'un pour l'autre et que nous n'avions rien engagé de sérieux là dedans. Mains maintenant, ce serait beaucoup plus dérangeant... Les bruits extérieurs deviennent source d'angoisse et nous arrêtent un instant avant de reprendre de plus belle. Je m'amuse tellement avec toi, tu me trouves même moins pâle que lorsque tu m'as retrouvé.

_My name is trouble my first name's a mess  
No need to greet me I'm here to confess_

Quel joyeux bazar... J'aime le désordre, cette expansion de feuilles sur ma table de travail. Elle ressemble à ma propre vie sentimentale avec toi: soit je trouve les rapports simples mais reliés par des conditions extrêmement compliquées, soit les rapports sont flous et il y a des carences. Si j'aime la précision de mes recherches en dépit des quelques zones d'ombre, c'est peut-être pour m'y retrouver un peu dans tout ce désordre ennuyeux que tu as balancé au fil de mes jours. Un joyeux désordre qui me ravit intérieurement, je n'ai pas où de donner de la tête avec toi. Tu m'accueilles plus ou moins, avec ton visage impeccablement neutre, ne me repoussant jamais directement. Tu as une élégante subtilité qui m'envoute, les mots crus que tu jettes sur mon corps à nos heures perdues me poussent à la confession.

Et mes réponses ne sont pas moins obscènes, je te décris mon amour salement pour qu'il te paraisse superficiel et que tu n'aies pas à t'en occuper.

De cette façon-là, je t'ai déclaré ma flamme dés que je le pouvais et que j'avais la force de te résister. Je ne suis pas la victime de nos jeux sadomasochistes, nous y sommes tous les deux empêtrés avec plaisir.

_And If you let me hold you I won't hold my breath  
And if you let me love you I will love you to death_

Et voilà encore une nuit qui se profile avec toi, tu veux m'entraver en changeant quelques règles au dernier moment, tu sais d'avance que je ne pourrais pas y dire non. Alors tu pousses le vice plus loin, tu me mets à bout à force de baisers, de caresses et si je désobéis, de coups mérités pour me remettre les idées en place. Tu ne me frappes que si cela est nécessaire et j'y trouve un certain plaisir, autrement, tu es un formidable amant attentionné qui prend admirablement soin de ce petit corps frêle offert en guise de jouet. Nos ébats ne sont qu'un amusement pour toi, c'est un défi toujours mis à jour pour toi de me faire jouir différemment à chaque fois. J'enlace ton cou, c'est le seul support fiable que tu m'offres ainsi positionnés. Ensuite tu me fais perdre la tête à coups de reins, je n'ai besoin de penser à rien entre tes bras, c'est là que je me sens le mieux. Ta cruauté bestiale est infernale quand tu sens que tu es sur le point de m'avoir, tu me fais languir jusqu'à entendre mes supplications pour te rassurer dans ton rôle de maître du jeu. Je prends plaisir à te narguer, à faire comme si je pouvais me passer de toi en me faisant plaisir moi-même mais tu t'y opposes aprés quelques instants et tu me voles tout mon souffle. Et si ce n'était que cela... Mais c'est quand ma gorge est sèche à force de crier mon plaisir que tu m'achèves en accélérant tes coups au paroxysme.

Une fois en sueurs et à bout de forces, te désirant toujours, c'est là que tu aimes le plus recommencer... Il n'y a que dans nos unions charnelles que je peux t'aimer pleinement sans le cacher, tu es devenu "ça" dans mes "j'aime ça". Ereinte-moi jusqu'à la mort, je suis prêt à t'aimer jusque là. Tant que tu ne me trahis pas.

_If you let me hold you I won't hold my breath  
And if you let me love you I will love you to death_

Le matin arrive à peine et tous mes muscles sont endoloris pour mon plus grand plaisir. Tu vas devoir garder ta petite poupée débraillée pour la journée et trouver une excuse pour expliquer mon absence. Si je ne suis qu'un homme normal, toi en revanche tu ne sembles pas plus fatigué que cela en apparence, c'est fou comme un virus vous change la vie... n'est-ce pas Al' ? Je ne pourrais pas supporter sa puissance, mon anatomie est trop fragile pour cela, je suis plutôt cérébral. Tu m'autorises à te prendre dans mes bras sans rechigner, me laissant embrasser ton cou et ton oreille pour t'embêter alors que tu t'apprêtes à partir. Tes cheveux sont encore légèrement humides de ta douche, ta peau sent le gel... J'ai repris mon souffle depuis, je suis heureux de pouvoir respirer ce parfum que n'importe qui d'autre ne peut inspirer que par flagrances abandonnées sur ton passage, en l'air.

Finalement, tu es parti aprés que je t'ai offert un chaste baiser. Curieux cadeau aprés une nuit aussi vive et passionnée, peut-être est-ce pour me racheter... de quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Ou bien peut-être est-ce une maigre consolation pour ne pas avoir pu te dire mes sentiments éternels.

A chaque fois que j'ai voulu te l'avouer, tu m'as fait taire agréablement et j'en souris encore maintenant dans tes draps, ravi et apaisé.

Je tends une main au plafond, emmitouflé dans le tissu pour conserver ma chaleur, et fais jouer mes doigts dans le vent, comme si je retraçais tes courbes dont je suis fanatique. Notre travail est dangereux, c'est excitant, et tu sais que je te suivrai jusqu'au bout de l'Enfer en tant qu'allié tant que tu ne me trahis pas.

Je suis ta chose tant que tu ne m'abandonnes pas, Al', et je souris à cette pensée aussi innocemment qu'un enfant.


End file.
